HackEternity
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge Carson is invited by his friends to start playing the online game " The world ". Everything seems fine till he learns that like the real world, everything is not always what it seems.A PRX.Hack crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

.Hack//Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own PR or anything related to the .hack games or anime

Summary: Bridge Carson is invited by his friends to start playing the online game " The world ". Everything seems fine till he learns that like the real world, everything is not always what it seems.

This is a Bridge centrick fic with no real pairings, but a couple of OC ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yet to return, the shadowed one. _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon _

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth, _

_And Helba, Queen of the Dark_

_has raised finally her army. _

_Apeiron, King of Light beckons. _

_At the base of the rainbow do they meet _

_Against the abominable Wave, _

_together they fight. _

_Alba's lake boils. _

_Light's great tree doth fall. _

_Power- now all to droplets turned _

_in the temple of Arche Koeln. _

_Returns to nothing, _

_this world of shadowless ones. _

_Never to return, the shadowed one, _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon. _

Bridge Carson yawned as his computer booted. He'd just spent the last hour at the computer store. He'd just bought a copy of the game everyone was raving about " The world R:2". An MMORPG that everyone seemed to be playing. Bridge had never really been into those kind of games but everyone he knew kept encouraging him to play it so here he was. Bridge is 16 and a senior at Newtech high due to skipping a grade. He was the type of guy who most people said was the annoying type. He couldnt help it, it was just his personality to be chupper and talkative. But lately that had stopped.

This was due to him being dumped by his secret boyfriend, Sky Tate. The star quarterback/captain of the football team. There relationship had started out how you would expect it to. Sky had been failing a class and the teacher had suggested Bridge tutor rather told Bridge to tutor him with no chance for argument in sight. In there school jocks were gods and got whatever they wanted and Sky was the lord of lords. Bridge shrugged it off seeing as he had nothing else to do with his free time, he didnt have that many friends and the ones he did have were all busy.

So it was that they met at his house after school to study, but studying was the last thing Sky had on his mind. He took Bridges virginity that very afternoon. Bridge had always had a crush on the older boy, but never deluded himself into thinking anything would come of it. Sky was the definition of straight, not to mention he was dating Sydney Drew, head of the cheer squad and the richest girl in the school, if not the city.

So Bridge went along with it all. The secret meeting, in the backseat of Sky's porsche, the park, or Bridges room. Now that Bridge thinks about it they never really actualy dated, it was just random sexual encounters. Though for the time Bridge did hang out with Skys friends. Jack Landors, second in command of the football team, AND Elizabeth Delgado or Z as she preferred to go by, second in command of the cheer squad. Bridge admits he didnt really care for them that much. He hung around them to be close to Sky, but there were moments when he did enjoy there company, but that was so long ago. Two days to be exact.

Bridge was shaken from his thoughts by a beeping sound indicating the computer was up and running. He Logged onto his account and commenced setting everything up. 15 minutes later, controler in hand, and a special vizer on his his head, he clicked the start button.

Welcome to the world R:2, Thank you for perchasing this game and we hope you enjoy yourself.

**Page 1: Race**

Bridge scrolled down the list and read the descriptions

**Humans**

"_They are an ancient race said to be the true descendants of the elves. Many humans have a tendency to look down on the beast tribe because of their primitive way of thinking and technology. The animosity between the two races has caused strife in the past. All humans have very average abilities (parameters) and are capable of doing just about anything. They are highly adaptable and able to handle all kinds of obstacles that come to them._"

**Beasts**

"_Beasts are a race of creatures with the body of a human, and the head and tail of an animal. They place a high value on the technology and culture from ancient times, and tend to resist innovations. As a result, steam technology has yet to spread in their cities. Beasts are separated into three tribes that are differentiated by their appearances and abilities (parameters). Although beasts possess amazing abilities and skills in some areas, they are also often extremely vulnerable in others. They pose fierce united fronts with their tribe to overcome these vulnerabilities._"

Beast have different tribes

**Ya Tribe**

"_Beasts of the Ya Tribe have fairly large they have bodies of steel that are capable of resisting physical damage, they have limited understanding of magic and are very vulnerable against magic attacks._"

**Ya Tribe Beasts **appear large and intimidating, boasting high strength and defense. However, they have low magic defense and attack stats

**Lei Tribe**

"_Beasts of Lei Tribe possess bodies that are similar in proportion to humans and have the quickest reflexes and speed. They have average physical and magical abilities similar to humans, but are slightly less resilient._"

**Lei Tribe Beasts **

- Although Lei Tribe Beasts usually have the size and shape of human characters, they tend to have canine or feline appearances. Lei Tribe Beasts have high speed and agility, but poor defense.

**Tu Tribe**

"_Beasts of the Tu Tribe are smaller than the others. They are highly sensitive and possess great magical abilities and wisdom, but their bodies are much more fragile and they pose almost no resistance to physical attack._"

**Tu Tribe Beasts ** are small animals in appearance. They have limited defense and strength attributes, however, their magic attack and defense are are very high.

Bridge Debated which he wanted. He didnt feel like being human, and none of the beast interested him. He considered flipping a coin when a page came up

**You are being offered a chance at using a new race. Hybrid**

_And so the beings of the infernal underground spread there power out, mating with those they deemed inferior to further themselves, there blood unions bore creatures of great and terrible power to either be creatures of harmony and salvation, or creatures of destruction and death._

Bridge sat a little straighter in his chair. This sounded promising, a human/demon hybrid. He clicked yes and went to the next page.

**Page 2: Class**

Blade Brandier: "_Blade Brandiers fight with a sword similar to a katana. It is said that all warrior classes derive from this class. Although their abilities are average, they can adapt to a wide variety of situations._"

Harvest Cleric: "_Harvest Clerics are experts in healing magic and are allied with the light spirits. They wield a __staff__ in battle in the name of __Eir__, the Goddess of Tranquility. They can use some attack magic after they reach a certain level, but most concentrate on healing and support magic._"

Tribal grappler: "_Tribal Grapplers use their own fists as weapons. They have high agility similar to Twin Blades and possess high HP. However, their low defense value makes it crucial to pay attention in battle._"

Steam gunner: "_They specialize in long-range attack and are weak against close encounters, but if necessary their guns can be used as powerful melee weapons which keep most enemies away._"

Twin Blade: _Twin Blades are the most balanced class in __The World__. They are noted for their superior traveling speed and hit rate. Twin Blades are the proverbial "jack of all trades, master of none"_

Shadow warlock: "_Shadow Warlocks are experts in attack magic and are allied with the dark spirits. They always carry a book of spells known as a __Grimoire__ to heighten their magic power. Although they can use some healing magic, their repertoire is limited and not very efficient._"

Lord partizan: "_Lord Partizans wield a giant lance. No other class can match its piercing power. They have high defensive power compared to other classes, but are weaker against magic._"

Flick reaper: "_The Flick Reaper specializes in attacks meant to keep multiple enemies away. However, they are ineffective at long range._"

Edge punisher: "_Edge Punishers are a job class that prefers to wield giant swords. A blow from one of these weapons has enormous power. It can slice most enemies in half with a single strike._"

Macabre dancer: "_Macabre Dancers are experts at status and ability magic. Since they are allied with both the light and dark spirits, they are proficient in healing and attack magic. They hold large fans in both hands during battle. Their dancing form is said to enchant those who watch. _"

Adept rogue: "_Adept Rogues are eventually capable to equip various weapons and use various magic. However, each weapon must be learned separately and require items, but the training will eventually pay off making them highly adaptable in any situation. _"

Bridge read and reread the classes. Some sounded good, others stupid, and others awsome. He was finded it hard to choose till he settled on the Adept rogue. The multi weapon use sounded really cool. He picked Blade brandier to be his starter, seeing as he was a samurai fan. Adept rogues could pick three additional classes to add, so Bridge choose: Edge punisher, Steam gunner, and Shadow warlock. He was actualy starting to get really excited about this.

**Page 3: Character appearance**

Bridge spent the most time on this page. His character appeared to be human, but Bridge got an odd feeling, a quick zoom showed deep crimson slitted eyes. He grinned, and clothed his character. He picked tight fitting leather pants with buckles running up the legs, A pure black rope/kimono with long sleeves, and black gloves. His physical appearance: the eyes automaticaly set. His hair was long down to his neck, slightly shaggy, black with red highlights, teenagers build, no fat or muscle, skin was alabaster white, silver flame designs ran all over his body in beautiful design. With everything in order Bridge moved to the final page

**Page 4: User Name**

Bridge didnt even have to think about this one. Kyoshiro, one of histories greatest warriors in the historie of everything. Grinning excitedly Bridge began his journey into " the world "...TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the world

Disclaimer: I do not own PR or .Hack

Note the characters will be referred to screenames

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge went through his desktop. Downloading the world added new futures. A special E-mail from CC corp( Cyberconnect corporation ), the game company that released the world, Thanking him for purchasing the world and hoping he enjoys it. With everything in order he clicked on the game icon on his desktop and logged in.

**Delta server Aqua capital Mac Anu**

Kyoshiro materialed in a medium sized expansive room. Surveying his surroundings, the graphics were incredibly well done. All around him characters were moving about, gating in and out, conversing with others. Kyoshiro spotted a group of four players standing in a circle. (1)One was a a human male decked out in elegant crimson armor, his hair was a flowing strawberry blonde down to his shoulders, his face very handsome. (2)Standing next to him was a busty woman with hot pink hair in a single super long pony tail, she wore an extremely revealing dark pink mini dress. Across from them stood a Ya tribe beast character and a Lei tribe beast character.

(3)The ya tribe was a big hulking ape with humanish figure wearing wearing a silver breastplate and a long red loincloth. (4)The lei tribe was female wolf wearing a yellow one piece revealing dress with triangular patterns going across her skin.

**1.**

**Player: Sky Tate**

**Character: Zeus**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Blade Brandier**

**Level: 12**

**2.**

**Player: Sydney Drew**

**Character: Primrose**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Tribal Grappler**

**Level: 10**

**3.**

**Player: Jack Landers**

**Character: BB( Beastie boy**

**Race: Ya tribe beast**

**Class: Lord partizan**

**Level: 12**

**4.**

**Player: Elizabeth Delgado**

**Character: Z**

**Race: Tu tribe beast**

**Class: Twin blade**

**Level: 11**

Kyoshiro walked to the quartet who immediately turned all of there gazes on him. He had been given descriptions of the characters before he started the game. He immediately reconized Sky's." Zues? "

Zues grinned at him " Bridge? "

" Kyoshiro. Well im here ". Everybody greeted Bridge in an overly friendly, he assumed for the last time, once Sk-Zeus broke all ties with him completely.

" Alright guys since this is Kyoshiros first time in " the world " that makes him a newbie " Zeus speaks in his usual commanding, leaderly tone he uses on the football field. " This means it's our duty to help him out, right? "

" Right! " the others chorused.

A messaged suddenly flashed across the screen

**Zeus,Primrose,BB,Z have sent you there member address.**

" Once you have a players member address you can invite them to join your party " explained Z. " Party's may only consist of three players.

Bridge already knew all this and the other basics of the game,while in the store he'd picked up a strategie guide. He opened his mouth to say this but was interupted by BB.

" You can also send private messages to a player as well ".

" Okay Kyoshiro invite me and Primrose into your party and well take you to an area. BB and Z will be there own party. " explained Zeus " Do you hace any questions about areas and keywords or other stuff? ".

Kyoshiro sent flash mail to the Blade Bradier and Tribal grappler inviting them.

" Actualy I already know the basics, I bought a strategiy guide, so I know how to work the chaos gate.

**Chaos Gate**: a gate which allows players to transport themselves between Servers and to Fields and Dungeons, they can also can be used to gate to key points in towns.

" Alright the keywords are **Delta**: **Bursting,passedover,aquafield "**

Once the key words were put in everybodie dissoves in a ring of gold light, to there new destination.

**Delta: Bursting,Passedover,Aqaufield**

The area was a vast open field, littered with hills. Kyoshiro was once again awe struck by a beautiful scenery. As the five of them walked through the field Zeus explained more stuff that Kyoshiro already knew.

" Okay the objective of this area is simple. Find the fragment shards an defeat the monsters. Im some areas you have to fight a boss character, but we dont want you to have to tough a time on your first go ".

Something wasnt right here. There being to friendly. In real life none of them are known for being this overly friendly. Kyoshiro had his guard up as they moved through out the field. Finding the shards was not difficult. He cut through the monsters that came at him with ease. Soon they reached a large structure that he had seen on the screen but been told they couldnt enter it until they collected all of the shards.

Now they stood in a large cirular room before a floating statue with a treasure chest in front of it. Kyoshiro opened the chest at the others suggestion and was rewarded with an item. It was nothing his character could use, but still having it felt nice to him. Suddenly Kyoshiro felt a throbb. His controller was soaked with sweat and his breathing was becoming ragged. A voice echoed in his head telling him to watch out.

The adept rogue whirled around and raised his sword to block another one. He stared into the grinning face of zues.

" Good reflex faggot " he moved to kick him in the stomache, but Kyoshiro somehow knew this was coming, so he side stepped out of the way and shoved the blade brandier making him fall over. Kyoshiro moved into a fighting stance as the other four closed in on him.

" Geez cant handle one little newbie all on your own " said BB chuckling as he shoved his lance at kyoshiro only to pierce air. Kyoshiro had ran forward right past BB's weapon to the beast side sword intending to take his head off. But Z blocked him and the two began trading blows. She had been the one out of the four to be kindest to him. Yet she slashed at him in wild glee. " Come on little boy, were just having some fun! ".

Kyoshiro felt a deep rage. He found himself gripping her throat and throwing her roughly to ground. The shocked cry she emmited calling a harsh laugh from deep in his throat. Even as Primrose came at him in a blurry of punches and kicks, he still laughed madly as he dodged her. She screamed and aime a kick at his head, which he caught throwing her over his shoulder.

" This is fun for you, killing innocent new players to this game for kicks? "

Zeus was back on his feet and heading for him " Yes it is. PKing weaklings, but it's special for you. As thanks for all your help, but your not necessary!! ".

Kyoshiro froze. His head was erupting and his vision darkening, the voice in his head becoming louder. A blue light appeared and WHAM Zeus was sent flying into a wall. Kyoshiro was snapped out of his haze at the new arrival. A figure was crouching in front of him holding a large wicked scythe. A boy character of human? no another hybrid character. His skin was a rich caramel/mocha tinge to it, his hair was pure white and went down to his waist. He wore a short violet kimono and a pair of black shorts. Under his clothes appeared to be fishnet that ran down his arms and his left leg. On his feet were large steel toed boots.

" Made it just in time. I saw you go off with them and decided to follow, in my line of work I can reconize PKers in an instant. ".

Kyoshiro shock was starting to wear off " What is your line of work exactly? ".

The newcomer turned to face Bridge showing off his eerily beautiful face " Im a PKKer, I kill player killers Names Riku, nice to meet you could you hold on for just an incie sec? " He slammed the blade of his scythe in Primrose who moved at them to attack but her character vanished in a cloud of pixles. BB and Z circled Riku and attacked from both sides, The white haired hybrid smiled eidely revealing jagged teeth and in the flash BB and Z were diced apart and vanishing like Primrose before them in pixles.

" Such weak lambs crying for the slaughter " Riku smiled cruely " There appears to be one more lamb left. Would you like to do the honors? " He jerked his head in the direction of Zeus. He was shaking with rage as he watched the two hybrids. His gaze filled Bridge with an emotion he couldnt classify. Before he knew it he was in front of Zeus, taking in his look of suprise before " **Blazing sword slash! " **Zeus was gone in an instant of fire.

" Nice "said Riku from a distance " You'll find THE WORLD has a lot of people like that, from the conversation I heard prior to this event you knew those people from the other world ".

Kyoshiro shook his head " Not really, just some trash that I felt it was time to throw out ".

**Riku has sent you his members address.**

**" **Obviously you wont want to group with anyone for awhile, but when you do give me a rang, I bet we could have lots of fun " As he started walking off one thing came to Kyoshiro's mind **DEATH INCARNATE**.

" Oh and one more thing. Welcome to THE WORLD. Rebirth " and he was gone...TBC


End file.
